


Stormy Lattes

by haikoohoe



Series: Assorted Coffee{Shance College AU} [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Shirogane twins, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikoohoe/pseuds/haikoohoe
Summary: Continuation of that cafe au I did-





	Stormy Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> This is looooooooong overdue you guys and I'm so sorry it took so long. I had to get back into writing again before I started back up but it's here now. All chapters will probably be titled by songs I listened to while writing the chapters since I suck at thinking up title names

Lance hadn't truly meant to avoid him. He really didn't. However, the idea of facing the beautiful man felt far too dreadful to handle.

There was a special kind of pain that filled him, a kind of pain that Lance wasn’t accustomed to nor was he enjoying. He had been rejected before. He had also been lead on. He’s even had a run in with both. None of them felt like this though.

“Drink your cocoa.” Lance’s Samoan roommate spoke up to him. 

Lance was clearly an emotional wreck right now, and while his sisters would be very comforting, they asked too many questions. Hunk didn’t ask questions. Hunk let Lance take his time. Let the boy try to piece himself back together before he opened up. Hunk was good to Lance. Lance wondered how bad it would be if he dated his best friend. They tried once but they both agreed they were better friends. The sex was good though, he was happy to give his first time to Hunk.

Hunk pulled Lance into his lap and wrapped a blanket around the two of them to keep Lance warm. Usually, Hunk would scold his best friend for staying out and getting soaked in the rain but he knew this time Lance needed it. So he didn’t. 

The two of them sat like that for quite some time, letting Lance’s senses marinate in the familiar presence of Hunk and their dorm room. He was ready to talk now, the Cuban boy looked up to his best friend, blue orbs looking to seas of mocha to give over the consent of the long waited conversation.

“So the run wasn’t successful?” The island boy inquired.

Lance shook his head. That definitely wasn't it. His run was very successful. God, it was a great run, he was running with the sexiest man he’s ever seen in all of his eternity. “No, the run was perfect. Shiro bought me coffee after the run..”

The surprise on his face was evident and honestly, Hunk was thankful he wasn’t seen. He knew of his Cuban’s friend’s longtime crush on a certain hunk of deliciousness. Shiro had indeed texted him asking to come to get them from the cafe but he never explained who “them” consisted of. “You were with Shiro, like Takashi Kogane Shiro..”

The smaller boy just flustered over a little before nodding in agreement. Hunk turned Lance around in his lap, placing two lanky legs on either side of his body. The boy looked blue, not literally but the sadness was as clear as day. It was a common look for him behind closed doors but not one Hunk liked seeing on him. It’s been years since Lance last had a genuine smile. He, of course, has his good days but it never compares the smiles he used to give when they were kids.

“Tell me what happened..” Hunk cooed softly, one hand holding securely around Lance’s waist while the other brushed through his hair. 

This may have looked like two men in a deep romantically intimate relationship but it wasn’t that. Their feelings for each other were truly platonic on both ends. However Hunk knew Lance, he knew how much Lance needed domestication, he was starved from it since high school and Hunk has been filling in since then.

“I was running my usual route around the campus and I saw Shiro by the center fountain. He likes running to keep in shape and stuff. So like we kept running together and then it started raining and I suggested we wait it out in the cafe. Y’know the one..” Lance looked up at his highly melinated friend who gave him a small nod. The loverboy took that and continued on. “So once we realized that waiting it out wouldn’t work Shiro texted you then suggested we wait inside the cafe. Doesn’t that mean you-”

“He did text me, just didn’t specify who else was with him. I assumed it was like Keith or Adam.” Hunk cut off for that sake of saving his friend’s question. 

“Right...anyway, I was kinda flirting with him as I usually do but this time he was flirting back. At least I thought he was. Everything felt so right like a cliche romantic scene from those movies we watch. I leaned in for a kiss and...and he...he rejected me Hunk..he doesn’t even like boys. He likes Allura.” Lance sniffled and laid his face into his friend’s chest.

Hunk was...confused. Greatly confused. He knew many things about his little friend group. He knew many things about the weird lover triangle entangled with the broganes and a certain Cuban boy. He knows he has secrets he’s supposed to keep. He knows many things. What doesn’t know is why Shiro would ever feed Lance complete and utter bullshit.

“Lance, Shiro doesn’t like girls. He’s a complete and utter gay disaster. Keith and Matt will tell you. Are you sure he said Allura?”

~~~~~

“You did what?!”

Matt screeched in a ridiculous manner as him, Adam and Shiro dabbed off their sweat in the gym. Shiro had just finished telling the couple about what happened between him and Lance. Adam wasn’t surprised, him being one of the first guys Shiro has dated made him a bit of an expert when dealing with the gay disaster that Takashi Kogane-Shirogane was. Matt, on the other hand, had more faith in the large gay man. He had thought his best bud had become a more organized gay. Oh, he was so wrong.

“I panicked. He was so close and smelt so good. I wanted to take him right there.” Shiro confessed, fisting his hair with a groan of irritation. 

“And you didn’t because?” Adam inquired with a raised brow.  
The way Shiro looked up as his two friends told them. It was a look they were familiar with that was tied to a certain brother. “It’s Keith isn’t it..?”

The question came from Matt but both him and Adam were on the same page. 

“Of course it’s because of Keith! He loves Lance! The way he looks at him and talks about him, it says it all! What kind of big brother would I be if I took him away from Keith. The Koganes were always so good to me, I promised to take good care of Keith and keep him happy..” Shiro ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at his two friends with broken eyes.

Keith was a weak spot to Shiro, no matter what he did he always felt the need to look after and take care of Keith even when he didn’t need to be taken care of. 

Adam sighed and knelt down in front of the Japanese man, sharp eyes looked over him behind his glasses before patting his floof of white. “Keith is forever grateful for everything you do for him and Mrs.Kogane is proud to have you as her son. I’m sure that they want both of their sons to be happy, and I’m sure if Keith truly loves Lance and you he would want the two of you to be happy too…”

Shiro looked up at the caramel man before chuckling a little. “As nice as that sounds I can’t do it to Keith.”

Adam sighed before standing up straight and padding back over to Matt. “Well I could hook you up with someone to at least cover your tracks because Lance is bound to find out that you don’t like Allura and that you’re a flaming gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhhhhh! I really hope you guys liked this. My goal is to update at least twice a month. Comment below who you want to see with who and what you guys think. There will be lots of fluff and sex sooooooooo yeah lol. Many kisses..MUAH. The song used for the chapter title is called Figures by Jesse Reyez. I looooooove the song and you guy should listen to it honestly


End file.
